Peligro, consultor de rizos rubios demasiado cerca
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: One-shot  Un dia muy dificil para Van Pelt.  Jane está ahí para hacerla sentir mejor.


Peligro, consultor de rizos rubios demasiado cerca

Van Pelt había tenido un día difícil. La joven agente llegó con un dolor de cabeza terrible a la oficina ya que no pudo dormir bien porque la cena del día anterior le cayó mal. El caso en el que trabajaba en el equipo tenía que ver con un hacker asesinado, así que estuvo la mayor parte del día sentada en la computadora viendo y estudiando sus archivos, etc. Por la tarde, cuando pudo al fin salir del CBI, se lastimó un tobillo persiguiendo a un sospechoso y cayó en un fango. No podía ser peor. Si, si podía. Para agravar la situación, su laptop se descompuso luego de llegar al CBI nuevamente. Tuvo que llamar un técnico para que la arreglara. Justo a las 4 de la tarde, fue al baño porque sentía dolor. Cayó en esos días del mes y cuando fue a su cartera y a su auto, para su sorpresa no tenia toallas sanitarias. Tuvo que ir a donde su jefa a pedir unas y luego salir a la farmacia a comprar más. Por último, había notado a Rigsby extraño. Al final se enteró de que su ex novio tenía una cita en la noche. Una cita! Definitivamente un día terrible.

Se sentó en el escritorio derrotada, cansada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente; la cabeza, los hombros, la espalda, el vientre, el tobillo… que mas?

Jane: "Día pesado." Dijo el consultor de rizos rubios desde el sofá.

Van Pelt solo asintió.

Jane levantó la cabeza y se apoyo entre sus codos para observar mejor a Van Pelt.

Jane: "Toma un descanso."

Van Pelt: "ojala pudiera, Jane, pero tengo que terminar esto."

Jane: "Haz hecho demasiado hoy. Además no te sientes bien…. Tienes un poco de fango en el cabello aun."

Van Pelt: "Qué? No puede ser…" Dijo fastidiada buscando en su gaveta una servilleta.

Jane: "Oye, oye… tranquila. Ven. Te invito a mi sofá. Te voy a hacer sentir mejor."

Van Pelt lo miró de reojo.

Van Pelt: "No tengo tiempo para jugar, Jane."

Jane: "No vamos a jugar. En serio, te sentirás mejor."

Ella se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de Jane.

Van Pelt: "Como me harás sentir mejor?"

Jane: "Que te duele?"

Van Pelt: "Todo…" Dijo recostando la parte de atrás de la cabeza en el sofá.

Jane: "Perfecto."

Van Pelt: "Perfecto? Gracias."

Van Pelt observó como Jane se levantó del sofá y tomó la silla que más cerca estaba de él, la colocó justo en frente de Van Pelt y se sentó.

Van Pelt: "Que vas a hacer?"

Jane: "Voy a relajarte."

Jane tomó suavemente el pie de Van Pelt por el tobillo.

Van Pelt: "Jane, no. Ese es el tobillo que me lastimé." Dijo echándose un poco para atrás con un poco de miedo.

Jane: "Tranquila. Lo sé." Dijo colocando el pie de Van Pelt encima de su muslo, quitando su tacón y colocándolo en el suelo.

Dejando su mano izquierda debajo del tobillo de la agente y frotándolo suavemente, Jane comenzó a masajear la punta del ortejo mayor del pie de Van Pelt, ósea, el dedo gordo.

Van Pelt cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir un pequeño alivio de inmediato. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle menos.

Van Pelt: "Eres bueno…"

Jane: "No he hecho nada aun."

Jane masajeo completamente el ortejo mayor y Van Pelt sintió que su cuello se aflojó. El hombre pasó los dedos de sus manos por debajo de los demás dedos del pie, haciendo que los músculos de ojos y los oídos de la agente se relajaran. Jane masajeó la parte de abajo del dedo meñique. Los hombros de Van Pelt ya no estaban trincos. Los tenía mucho más relajados. Luego, masajeo un poco más abajo, pero sin llegar a la mitad de la planta del pie. Jane notó como Van Pelt respiraba. Estaba tocando el área referente a los pulmones. La agente sonreía con sus ojos cerrados. Jane llegó al área que es un poco más abajo del dedo gordo y el índice y masajeó entre ambos.

Van Pelt: "Ah..." Sintió algo extraño, pero reconfortante en su espalda. No se dio cuenta del gemido que había soltado, pero Jane sí. El sonrió y la miró de reojo, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Jane estaba ahora casi llegando al talón de la agente. Sabía muy bien qué puntos tocar. Van Pelt llevó su mano a su vientre.

Van Pelt: "Uf… como lo haces? Esto es mejor que un masaje de espalda… o completo." Dijo esta vez abriendo los ojos un poco y mirando a consultor con cara mucho más tranquila y relajada. "En realidad, eres muy bueno."

Jane: "Lo sé." Dijo presumiendo.

Van Pelt negó con la cabeza sonriendo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Jane intensifico más el masaje en esa área, cerca del talón. Van Pelt suspiró suavemente y se mordió el labio superior. De relajarla pasó a otra cosa que aunque ella la estaba disfrutando la hizo caer en tiempo. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió mariposas en el estomago. Ya no le estaba relajando los ovarios ni la pelvis… al parecer la estaba excitando.

Van Pelt: "Eh… Jane. Gracias por el masaje. De verdad te lo agradezco. Me siento mucho mejor." Dijo con la intención de apartar el pie del muslo del consultor.

Jane: "Un minuto más, aun no termino."

Van Pelt: "No, está bien. Gracias de verdad."

Jane: "Bueno… te lo pierdes." Dijo soltando el pie permitiendo que ella lo apartara.

Los dos se levantaron a la vez y quedaron frente a frente mirándose de muy cerca. Cada cual podía sentir la respiración del otro. Jane le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Jane: "Cuando quieras otro masaje así no dudes en decirme. Con gusto te lo daré." Susurró.

Sin duda alguna, Jane era un hombre muy guapo. Van Pelt, obviamente se había dado cuenta de ello, pero nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, lo cual la puso nerviosa.

Van Pelt: "Lo tendré en mente." Dijo sonriendo nerviosa y mirando esos ojos verdes de ese hombre maduro que tenía en frente. Se fue a su escritorio.

Jane la miró de reojo y sonrió pícaramente. Se volvió a acostar en su sofá, se acomodó y se quedó dormido.

Van Pelt lo observaba de vez en cuando desde su escritorio. "Por que lo miro tanto?" Pensaba. La agente terminó yéndose a otro lugar a trabajar. La presencia del consultor de rizos rubios, aunque dormido, la estaba perturbando.

FIN

* * *

Otro Jace! :D Please review! xD


End file.
